


齐格勒博士的科研难题

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 懈怠是科研最大的敌人，周美玲博士说。齐格勒博士深以为然。因此，安吉拉认为，她早该察觉到事情有点儿不对劲。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	齐格勒博士的科研难题

懈怠是科研最大的敌人，周美玲博士说。

齐格勒博士深以为然。

因此，安吉拉认为，她早该察觉到事情有点儿不对劲。

*

法老之鹰的加入给天使的境况带来了巨大的改变。

第一次意识到这件事的时候，安吉拉才给宋哈娜做了点儿紧急治疗，这位姑娘在自己觉得好得差不多后便爬进机甲追着卢西奥飞得没了影。机甲的轰鸣声渐渐远了，而齐格勒博士望着不远处那些注意到这边动静、开始靠近的敌人，深深叹了口气。

她拔出枪，打开公共频道准备求援，却在频道里听到了一个声音。

“法老之鹰呼叫天使，前方空域三点钟方向。”

她立刻明白了这位新成员的意图，启动女武神朝着那个亮蓝色的影子飞了过去。等她低头查看敌人情况时，那些人早已被两发火箭弹轰乱了阵脚。

“漂亮。”她如实评论道。

“谢谢。”

危机解除，她安心跟着那位认真用火力压制敌人的安保官，低头去查看其它队友的情况。上空的视野极好，她没费多大功夫便找到了其他人。他们已经占了上风，结束战斗只是时间问题。

于是她终于有了闲心看向这位才加入的队友。

法芮尔·艾玛莉给她的印象还是小时候那个喜欢在她实验室问东问西、几句话就会炸毛的小姑娘，而海力士国际安保公司的法老之鹰则是另一个完全不同的人。现在这两者重叠在一起，汇集在前面那个亮蓝色的影子上，感觉怪异极了。

“感谢援助，”她公式化地对法老之鹰道谢，“你对女武神了解得不少。”天知道她第一次和卢西奥合作的时候，这位巴西小伙子看着一个直直朝他飞过来的天使吓得差点从墙头摔下来。

“当然。”法老之鹰在空中转了个180°面向她，动作流畅得令人惊叹。她头盔下还藏着微笑，自然熟悉得像是多年的老友阔别重逢，“我可看过第一版的女武神。”她的声音里带着小小的骄傲。

“我记得……”安吉拉确实记得那个小姑娘把每个零件的用处都问了个遍，这让她自然地叫出了前面那人的名字，“那么，法芮尔，告诉我，你房间里还挂着我的海报吗？”

她问完就笑了出来，期待着法老之鹰如从前那个小姑娘一样闹个大红脸。但她没来得及看到，回答她的是又一个漂亮的180°大转身，以及硬邦邦的两个字：“没有。”

*

不，问题并不是在这里。齐格勒博士懊恼地划掉又一个本来看起来还算合理的设想。

她前段时间还特地把仪器和实验笔记整理了一次，有人帮忙，整理的进度还挺快。于是她有了那么点儿灵感，提了些在当时看来还算不错的假设。但现在看来……她短时间内都不会有什么突破了。

齐格勒博士恼火地抓起杯子猛灌了一口咖啡。

*

相较变得沉默寡言的士兵76而言，法老之鹰是个有趣了太多的搭档。制空权让任务开始变得轻松了许多，事实上，安吉拉从未觉得她的工作可以变得这么顺利。

“温斯顿和我提过许多次在空中安排热源的设想，”她皱着眉盯着手稿，希望能奇迹般地理出些头绪，“但设计出的模型没有任何机动性，按照莫里森的话来说，简直就是活靶子。”

法芮尔在试着熟悉基地（至少她本人是这么说），最后热心地加入了整理实验仪器的活动，手里帮忙抱了好几个笔记本和水杯。但现在，她严肃的模样看起来很像是在脑子里整理什么“固定空中热源对辅助战斗的优劣势”的报告。

“谢谢，给我吧，”安吉拉接过那几本写满了数据的本子，分门别类放好，“所以你应该明白了……你的出现让杰克和温斯顿有多激动。”

“猛禽系列的机动性无可比拟，”法芮尔听起来有些得意得意，“我很高兴能帮上忙，博士。”

“是安吉拉，艾玛莉队长，”她重重咬着后两个字，“别这么谦虚，你帮了大忙，今晚也——”

安吉拉愣了一会儿。是的，法芮尔帮了她不少忙，这一个晚上似乎哪儿都没去，只跟着她从仪器室到实验台再回到仪器室，而且到现在都还抱着她的杯子。

她懊恼地用力揉起了眉心，“天，你本是在熟悉基地，却被我拖着打杂。”

“没关系，我也很好奇，”法芮尔把咖啡杯放在了她面前的桌子上，小心翼翼地避开了一堆又一堆的纸张和仪器，“而且基地几乎没什么变化，你老早就带着我参观了个遍不是吗？”

安吉拉挑了挑眉，抬头斜眼看了过去。法芮尔依然镇定自若，像是只在陈述一个简简单单的事实。

这倒是新鲜。

“那……”安吉拉放下手里的稿子，翘着腿将椅子转了个边面对她，“你这次还需要我的签名吗，如果你有多出一张海报的话？”

法芮尔笑了出来，摇摇头，“每次任务回来都要交给温斯顿一个医生签名，就目前而言，我想我已经收集得足够多了。”

“那就祝你下次好运了，”安吉拉坏笑着对法芮尔挤挤眼，“温斯顿一直抱怨没人帮他出去买新鲜香蕉和花生酱。”

*

所以……问题在哪儿呢？齐格勒博士死死地瞪着显微镜下毫无变化的细胞组织，就像这样就能让它们变出点儿振奋人心的花样出来一样。一切分子式都看起来没有什么错，步骤更已重复了上百次。她焦躁地咬起了笔盖。

“安吉拉……”但房间另一边的周美玲博士提出了不满，“抱歉，但那声音实在是太吵了。”

安吉拉放下了笔盖，同时想着下次小美若是遇到什么瓶颈开始疯狂抖腿的时候，她绝对不会再保持沉默了。

问题的关键总感觉呼之欲出，在脑子里什么地方闪来闪去，却又总是捕捉不到。齐格勒博士摇了摇空荡荡的咖啡杯，开始觉得有点困。

但就在这个时候，她昏昏沉沉的大脑突然想起了问题在哪儿。

*

没人觉得他们的新成员有任何问题。事实上，安吉拉觉得温斯顿大约快要爱死法老之鹰了，她已经不下一次听见他在制定任务计划时哼起轻松的小曲。而这全新的搭档关系……杰克是怎么说的来着？高机动性、适应性强、可攻可守、绝佳搭配……他战术目镜后那灼灼的目光让安吉拉觉得计划表里那些琐碎但又需要多加注意的小型任务都会落在她们头上。

不同于温斯顿和莫里森，安吉拉想自己或许只是很享受飞行的感觉。女武神的设计初衷只包括了滑行，自带飞行系统则太过笨重，反会影响她本职工作。现在……她能看到下方查莉娅安心的紫色护盾、莫里森黄色生物立场和莱茵哈特蓝色的屏障；她更能看清战场局势，第一时间知道谁需要帮助，同时还不需要花费太多精力忧心自身安全。

方便极了，齐格勒博士没觉得有任何问题。

“法芮尔？”

“马上到。”

安吉拉抬头看了看面前的建筑，努力在回忆里搜索熟悉的影子。她们是来这个废弃的守望先锋据点查询原始数据的，安吉拉在从前也只来过两三次。这里废弃了太久，和记忆中的模样已差得有点远，她只模糊记得能源系统应该在这附近。

“目标确认完毕，无异常。”法芮尔报告说。

视线范围里出现了那个熟悉的蓝色影子，安吉拉启动战衣便跟着飞了上去，成功爬进了二楼的窗台。

“我觉得我像个的士司机。”法芮尔小声抱怨，悬在二楼的窗户外等她。

是这里没错。安吉拉松了口气，启动系统，头也不回地回答，“就算在绿洲城，的士也去不了没有设纳米轨道的空中。”

“是啊，”她听见法芮尔夸张地叹了口气，“感谢海力士，我可真好使。”

_请确认身份。_

“齐格勒，A5，916073。”

_声纹确认，连接建立成功。_

“这需要一会儿。”她告诉后面还飘在半空的法芮尔。

法芮尔点头示意明白，“我去确认周边情况。”

安吉拉很快便完成了重启设置，让雅典娜渐渐接手了大部分传输和查找的工作。她清掉手上的灰尘，拿起放在一旁的治疗杖，回头去看法芮尔在哪儿。

天色虽比她们来时稍暗了一些，但外面的景色依然很美。即将临近傍晚时分的太阳已有些微的暗橙色，将那一整片树林都染上了些不一样的光晕。很快，建筑顶的一角出现了法芮尔的影子，应该是绕了一圈回来了。等她进入有效范围后，安吉拉启动女武神朝她飞了过去。

一切都看起来不能再平静了，但安吉拉却清楚地看见法芮尔的身体毫无缘由地猛然绷紧。接着，她清楚地听见火箭筒的保险拉下的声音。

“法芮尔？”她疑惑地发问。

“他们在哪儿？”法芮尔的样子像是马上就要对着下面射几发火箭炮。

“没有异常，”安吉拉立刻明白发生了什么，她的行为让法芮尔会错了意，“我只是……”

她愣住了。

她只是什么？

*

在手头的研究陷入停滞的情况下，齐格勒博士昏昏沉沉的大脑想起的是近期另一个重大问题。在任何时候，哪怕已经是凌晨三点、咖啡已发挥不出太大效用的时候，科学工作者对任何问题的反思和回顾都是高效而确切的。

齐格勒博士想起，这个问题还有许多可证实的事例。

法芮尔早正式对她讲过，在危险情况下，安吉拉可以向空中的她靠近。但……齐格勒博士想起，有许多次，她向法芮尔靠近的原因都不是因为危险。

就算除开地上的障碍物，或者她太累了懒得走路……也还有许多次，她找不到任何原因和理由。

就像出于某种习惯……

什么习惯？

齐格勒博士困得将头砸在了手稿上。

长期懈怠使然？

*

把莱因哈特包扎完毕后，安吉拉已经累得想就近找个地方休息。但据温斯顿收集的情报显示，当地的武装组织还有可能在夜晚发动攻击。小队还有人轮守，这代表她最好得保持警觉，应对任何可能出现的情况。

安吉拉走出临时搭起的帐篷时，果不其然在神殿正门的横梁上看到了法芮尔。

她飞过去时，法芮尔往旁边动了动，给她挪了个位置。

她犹豫了一会儿，还是坐下了，“你不应该参加这次任务的。”

辩解声几乎是立刻响起的，“队伍里没有人比我更熟悉这里，敌人的兵种也要求我们得有重火力，而且——”

“下次换个好点儿的理由吧。”安吉拉叹了口气。她并不是就此不再追究，事情已然如此，她也不想再多费口色。

看在老天爷的份上，她真的太累了。

“那这次回去后，我能拿到一个医生给的‘完全康复’的签名吗？”似是感觉到前一个话题到此为止，法芮尔提起了另一件事。

“看来上次的教训足够深刻。”

他们这群人没有一个愿意在受伤后好好待着，因此，没有医生签名还到处乱蹿的人，会在康复后承担采购的重任。这还是安娜·艾玛莉曾定下的优良传统。

“基地最近的超市也太远了，温斯顿要的水果还好，但……天呐，安吉拉，你知道哈娜要的零食有多难找吗？”

安吉拉差点笑出来，但没有回答。

“我不想再来一次了，我是说，证明的事……如果我乖乖的话？”

这让安吉拉偏头看了过去，法芮尔正盯着她看，满脸的期待和委屈。

有很多时候，安吉拉不太能弄懂现在的法芮尔·艾玛莉。因为她眼前的这幅样子是法芮尔小时候的伎俩，在她想让安吉拉带她去看安娜不太愿意让她去的地方的时候，在她还想在基地里多留一会儿的时候，在她央求安吉拉瞒着安娜那张入伍申请的时候……

现在，这副模样配着法芮尔眼角微微可见的皱纹以及身上的机甲，让安吉拉觉得怪异极了。这伎俩在现在当然不会有任何效果了。她早已不是那个二十岁不到、除开对战争的仇恨和医学研究便什么都没看过的小医生，拿法芮尔、这个基地里她唯一可以与之肆无忌惮说话的人毫无办法。

当然不会有任何效果。

但或许是因为这个违和的样子让她想起了很多年前那些简单了许多的日子，又或许是让她觉得未来也会像它带来的好心情那样发展，她还是松了口。

“可能吧……”她叹了口气，“但如果你再不把医嘱当一回事，我保证会给你足够伎俩的镇定剂，让你睡上好几天。”

法芮尔瞪着她，“这符合规定吗？”

她冷笑了一声，“你可以问问莉娜。”

法芮尔笑了一声，“我会对她表达迟到的同情的。”

在神殿的夜色里，在温斯顿屏障的蓝光中，安吉拉依然觉得很累，但她又在与此同时，觉得她们可以聊上一整晚。

就像小法芮尔·艾玛莉偷偷参军前的那一个晚上一样。

*

周美玲博士曾说过，如果在研究的中途睡着，梦中很可能会有新的灵感。

齐格勒博士深以为然。

因为她觉得自己好像梦见了问题的症结所在。

她已经不记得法芮尔·艾玛莉是什么时候和法老之鹰融为一体的，亲切又可靠，安心极了。就像铁和磁石一般，向她靠近变成了那么自然的事情。

安吉拉梦见了神殿的夜晚，法芮尔聊到了开心的事，拍了拍她的膝盖，然后手便轻轻停在了那里，在神殿的夜色里，在温斯顿屏障的蓝光中，像一个无声的邀请。

她有那么一点点想知道，将手放上去是什么样的感受。

这是一个问题，一个很大的问题。

她不记得法芮尔是什么时候越过了她的某个范围，变成了目前除了科研瓶颈外最大的难题。

*

齐格勒博士迷迷糊糊地感受到了一个温暖的怀抱，让她睡得有些不稳，像是有人在抱着她走路。她完全不清醒的大脑觉得这感觉像早上七点后的睡眠，大多时候不被现实情况容许，但又令人满心期待，想溺在其中不起来。

没人知道她房间的密码，但或许她醒来的时候，会看见一个陌生的房间，里面很可能挂着一张有着她签名的海报。

那场景大约有些怪异。

但管他呢，齐格勒博士很累，她觉得自己值得一次在七点之后醒来的睡眠。

*

懈怠是科研最大的敌人。

齐格勒博士深以为然。


End file.
